30 Shades Of Reich
by The Reich Master
Summary: This is a romance between a man of power and a man who is being persecuted under the rule of his lover. Official Tumblr: 30shadesofreichofficial
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

It was a cold and stormy night. The smell of sweat, blood and fire filled the air. Han was sitting in the hut with an empty stomach. He was new to the camp, having only been there for a month. He longed for something to eat. His stomach was in a mess. He was there for many reasons: the first being that his faith was… unsatisfactory for the third reich. The second being more difficult- he felt so bad about it- he couldn't resist that dark, short mustache on his face, his solid, dark eyes and his fair skin. He wanted the man he hated most: Adolf Hitler. He wanted him so badly he turned himself in. He was still hungry, though he hungered for something salty, long and juicy.

Suddenly, a tall, square man burst in through the door. "You! Our Fuhrer requests you!" he barked. He forcefully pulled him out of his bed and hauled him to the main building. They stopped at a big red door. "You will enter and do as he tells you,¨ the soldier said sternly. What could that sexy man want from him?

Han slowly opened the door to find a candlelit room with an amazing canopied bed. In the bed sat one dark Adolf Hitler. "Please, sit," Hitler said very politely. Han was confused. ¨M-m-me?¨ he questioned. "Yes, I have a job for you," he said provocatively. Han pulled a chair out from the desk in the corner. "Pardon me, but if you don't min-" he was cut off by a whiney cry. "Han! You are the sexiest thing to walk in that gate! I want you! I _need_ you! My tight virgin Nazi ass is ready for your entrance!" Han was even more confused. ¨Um, I don't know what to say." He paused. " I've wanted you for so long, but I- I've never expected to get this far." "Just get over here you big-nosed pole magnet so I can stuff my furnace with Jew"

Han took his prison clothes off faster than his brethren were killed via fire squad. He took Hitler's pants off to find a long pair of saggy balls that instantly rolled to the floor. Around his scrotum were a bunch of swastika-shaped rings for later. Han's eyes widened with surprise. Han began cuddling Hitler's balls as the slack skin that left them still attached coiled around Hitler's panzer.

Mid-cuddle, Han found a white string behind Hitler's baggy sack. He pulled out a meter-long tampon covered in black puss. ¨What the fuck is that?!¨ Han screamed in horror. "That, my star, is my Nazi hole. We all have them. Once a month, they leak hatred and pain. They are the "hole" reason we can kill your kind without hesitation." He giggled. In a big lustful motion, Han shoved his six-and-a-half-inch Jew cock into the Adolf pussy. Hitler sprawled out more and screamed out "Oh yes, Hail Hitler" Han thrusted in and out repeatedly, covering himself in hate-beaver ink. It leaked all over the floor. Finally, Hitler climaxed, sending a wave of black cockberry syrup out of every hole in his ¨downstairs.¨

After a few minutes of groaning, Hitler got under his blankets and lit a smoke. "Hey baby, If you want to take a shower, my bathroom is open. Don't worry, you can breathe in this one" He giggled. After a long, hot shower and a long hour of crying, Hitler called out to Han: "Don't worry, you almost forgot to claim my ass for Israel!"

(To be continued…)


	2. Chapter Two: The Experiment

Several months passed. Adolf and Han were happy. Adolf had a plan to keep their love a secret. He kept him in a secret room in his secret quarters near Auschwitz. Han was happy there, but he missed the outside world. He missed the tingle of the crisp winter air on his blimp of a nose. It was slowly becoming quite obvious to Han he needed something else in his life. After all, Christmas was getting closer.

Han's sadness was becoming more apparent to Hitler so he made a choice. A big decision that would change his life forever and possibly the fate of the Nazi party. Hitler recruited some of his most trustworthy scientists and biologists and held a conference. What was about to follow would be the biggest most secret thing in Nazi history. It was an experiment.

It was Christmas Eve; cozy inside the house. Hitler got home and took off his coat. Han greeted him at the door with a kiss. The house was surprisingly plain for a man of Hitler's status. It had an entryway with a big open dining room connected to it. In the middle of the dining room was a small Mahogany table with a melted candle. It was lit and the table was set for two. There was bottle of champagne that was in a bucket of ice.

"Please sit down. I made something special for you." Han giggled. Hitler hang up his coat and took off his boots. He made his way to the table and sat down. He heard a little bit of clatter in the kitchen. Han burst out with a whole goose around his otherwise naked dangle-lang; Hitler's Favorite. Han plopped it on the table. "I it needs to be blackened with your Nazi sauce" Han informed Hitler.

"Anything for you baby!" Hitler agreed. Hitler smashed his face into it. He goebbeled up the goose faster than the Jews were being baked above him. Moist chunks of goose were thrown all over the room. Hitler continued until he found it. The Rod of Jude. After he ate a hole big enough, Hitler pulled off his pants. He removed his tampon and smeared his special goop all over the goose. He gave it a big wet lick. "I've never tasted this before. It's divine!" After a few more licks, Hitler turned around.

Hitler slipped the wet Jew cock into his Nazi hole. Han moaned loudly. "Maybe I do need to get that sound proofing done" Hitler said seductively. Han thrusted quickly into the hole sending hot ooze all over the table. After several minutes of pumping, Hitler grabbed Han's wet weiner and started jacking him off. "I WANT US TO CUM TOGETHER THIS TIME!" Hitler groaned at Han. Sure enough, Hitler blasted out some of his concentrated hate all over Han. The second after that, Han shot his load into the black hole. "Oh yeah" Hitler exclaimed as he swallowed the cum with his nazi-cunt.

"I'll grab the mop honey, you can go clean yourself off" Han told Hitler politely. "Thanks babe" Hitler responded. Hitler limped off to the bathroom, but instead of swabbing out the cum like he had before, he kept it inside of him. This was going to be the best Christmas ever. Hitler was going to make sure of that. Oh yes he was. This would be the best Christmas to ever happen to Germany. It was purely evil.

What will happen next? What is Hitler planning? Will Han approve? What was the experiment? Find in the next Chapter of " _30 Shades Of Reich_ "


	3. Chapter Three: The Product

Chapter Three: The Product

It was a snowy Christmas Morning. Han and Adolf were sitting cuddled up on the couch. The cold air surrounded them like an aura of disappointment. Han was scared and slightly angry. Adolf had done something horrible. Adolf was wrong about how he thought Han would take the news. He wasn't a big fan of the present he was going to receive.

"It's fine babe, we've got everything we need here." Adolf pleaded.

"What are we supposed to do with it? We don't even know what it's going to be like. This has never happened to anyone before. Why did we have to be the ones to test pilot this? Couldn't you have just done this with one of your soldiers?" Han contested.

"Babe, if it doesn't work out, we can just get rid of it and pretend it never happened. We do it all the time. We have the facilities to burn it." Adolf said in an attempt to make Han feel better.

"Baby, it's not that I'm worried about it working, I'm worried about what it can do to you. I don't know if you can survive this. Do you even know the anatomy of the… thing? You don't even have a functional name for it yet!" Han shouted.

"Abraham's ball sack, I didn't even think about me. I was thinking about you. I love you and I want you to be happy." Hitler said.

"I'm just scared" Han said.

"Well, I know what would cheer you up." Hitler hinted.

Hitler turned around and grabbed a can of black olives and gave them to Han. He then ripped his pants off. He bent over and looked at Han. Han saw it in his eyes, he saw that Hitler was getting serious. Hitler wanted to play. Han grabbed a pilot's cap that Hitler had lying around and put it on. Hitler grabbed two pairs of rollerskates and put them on his hands and feet.

"Put your key in the ignition!" Hitler yelled in a stern military voice.

"Copy that." Han replied.

Han shoved himself inside of Hitler's ass. He moaned a long loud moan.

"Start the engine!" Hitler said a little more exasperated.

Han started thrusting in and out and as he did so he put on his goggles. He started pushing Hitler around the house with his hebrew pelvis. While Han moaned and groaned, Hitler made airplane noises.

"Ready the bombs! We're bombing the Brits right now!"

Han started throwing olives at objects around the house while Hitler made sound effects with his mouth. Olives were being thrown at anything Han could knock down. The plants, the pictures the paintings and even the ashes of Han's parents that he had put in an urn on the bookshelf. It was the best anal sex they'd ever had.

Han came inside of one of the olives and threw it on the ground. It splattered all over the floor and pooled in a low spot.

"That was an incendiary bomb!" Han yelled in excitement.

Hitler was instantly on cleanup duty. He got a straw and slurped it up from the ground, and spit it all back into a cup.

"Better not waste these!" Hitler exclaimed.

He went around and picked up all of the olives. He dipped them in the cum and ate them.

After the two enjoyed a nice glass of wine, by the fire, Han looked Hitler dead in the eye, smiled tenderly and said to him:

"Dolfie, I love you so much. You are the single most important person in the world to me. I love you with all my heart and I want you to know that I want you to be happy just as much as you want me to be happy. I think I'm ready. I think I'm ready for it. I'm ready to be the father to our child. I'm so glad we're pregnant."


	4. Chapter Four: The Proposal

A few months passed. The Hitler child was growing inside of him. Everyday Hitler and his scientists were less and less sure what to expect. It was obviously not a normal pregnancy. The baby grew inside of him. Many of Hitler's men were slaughtered just to see the anatomy of the hole. It was getting very sinister. It was appearing to be a very bad thing for Hitler. A very bad thing indeed. Hitler didn't want to tell Han, but he had to. He had another plan. It was just as deceptive as the last, but it was better for both of them. Hitler had a romantic plan. Besides, he might survive the birth.

Hitler and Han were in bed one night when Hitler decided to do it. Hitler had a romantic idea.

"Han, I've been thinking. I can't remember the last time I sucked your thick cock." Hitler said with a greedy look in his eyes.

"I can't either. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Han asked.

"If you're thinking I want you in my mouth, then yes, we are." Hitler responded. Hitler slid under the covers and pulled off Han's pants. Right before he did that, he put a ring in his mouth. He put the Israeli flag pole into his mouth and slowly slid the ring on. He gave the cock a few pumps with his lips before he went back up to Han.

"Wait, what is that?" Han asked in shock. He reached around his dick for the ring but as he did that, Hitler grabbed his hand and guided it up and down the rod. After a few minutes of the jacking, Han came violently. The entire bed was covered in hot Jew seed.

"Dammit, I wanted to catch some of that in a jar for mein snack tomorrow." Hitler giggled. Han didn't respond. He just looked at Hitler. He stared into his ejaculate covered face.

"Han baby, are you okay?" Hitler asked.

"Okay?" Han questioned intensely.

"Am I okay? Okay? OKAY?!" Han screamed.

"Baby, what is it? Talk to me!" Hitler said scaredly. Han started to laugh.

"Okay? I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life!" He slipped the cum covered ring off of his cock.

"Wait. Let me clean that off for you." Hitler said as he snatched the ring from Han. He slid it into his mouth and slurped the now lukewarm Jew cream off of it.

"There you go babe" Hitler giggled. Han slid the ring onto his finger. "I can't wait to be Mr. Hitler! How are we gonna do the wedding? What will the theme be? What will the cake be like?" Han questioned.

"Calm down there are many things we have to do first." Hitler said.

"Oh yeah. First off we have to stop swimming in this fishy smelling pool." Han said excitedly.

The two of them cleaned off the bed and replaced the sheets. They spent hours talking about how the wedding would go and where it would be held and who would show up. After hours of late night talking and planning they decided to have a secret wedding at Stalin's place with him and his lover Nikolai as the guests of honor. Their theme would be black and red with swastikas to accent the beautiful red and black. It was going to be the best wedding ever.

"Han, you do know we can't wait until the baby is born, right? We have to do this soon." Hitler informed Han.

"I'd prefer it that way. I want to be your husband as soon as possible." Han responded with much more excitement.

"Okay babe. That sounds perfect. There's just one thing you forgot." Hitler hinted. "What might that be?" Han asked cluelessly.

"MEIN SHAFT!" Hitler yelled delightfully.


	5. Chapter Five: The Train

Twas the night before the wedding of Hitler and Han. Our "dick-namic" duo had already made all of the preparations and were headed to Russia. They were ready for the wedding. Hitler, Han, Stalin and Nikolai were sitting in Stalin's secret mountain base. They were enjoying a nice glass of the finest wine Europe had to offer. They were laughing and having a good time, but it was getting late and a storm was coming. That night would be known as the biggest atrocity Hitler ever committed. It was "whorrifying". Oh yes. It was the worst thing ever.

"Oh Stalin, what is this? This is the second best white wine I have ever put in my mouth and swallowed." Hitler giggled.

"This comes from a small unknown place in Sweden. The grapes are shipped all the way there from France!" Stalin said in a very educated fashion.

"I best not take Sweden then." Hitler Joked.

"Yes, this is the best." Nikolai said.

"I'm afraid we have some business to attend to boys." Han interrupted.

"Ah yes, we too have some dicks to tie together." Stalin giggled while staring at Nikolai.

"Oh shut up you sexy thing." He responded. Suddenly, Han had a great idea. It was the most sporadic thing he had ever thought of. He started to kiss Hitler on the mouth intensely. Stalin and Nikolai saw them and figured that they might as well go ahead too.

All four men started grabbing their lover and getting very dirty. Han started stroking Hitler's dick through his pants. Hitler moaned loudly. Suddenly, Stalin jumped up.

"Enough! We mustn't keep going on like this! You three, stand up bend over and pull down your trousers! I want to dominate your buttholes like I have my own people!" Han and Nikolai did as he asked but Hitler had trouble with his pregnant belly. He couldn't bend properly.

"I can't bend over mein baby" Hitler complained.

"That's alright. You can get into Han. I have another idea." Stalin handed everybody some condoms. They all put a condom on. Hitler entered Han's ass slowly. Han wasn't entirely used to this yet. He groaned a little bit, but took it welcomingly. Nikolai went into Hitler's asshole. Stalin quickly and powerfully went into Nikolai's anal cavity. The thrust train went on for almost an hour. Nikolai came first. As he did, so did Stalin. Hitler came last and out of excitement and anal satisfaction, Han came too.

"Good. Now everybody hand me the condoms. I'm gonna need those." They all tied up their condoms and tied them off. Stalin washed the anal secretion off of the outsides of the condoms and got a big bucket with a whisk attached to it. He cut the condoms open and emptied them into the bucket. He mixed in some cream, sugar and some ice. He added a hint of vanilla too.

"It'll be ready in the morning." He promised.

"Now, I'm going to wish you two a good night. Nikolai and I have some business to attend to."

"Okay. You have fun Stalin. Han and I are-" He was cut off by a crack of lightning and a feeling in his stomach. He fell to his knees.

"ZE BABY IS COMING!" He growled.

"THIS IS TOO SOON!"


	6. Chapter Six: The Birth

Han had Hitler rushed to the hospital. They had no idea what was going on. It was way too early. The child wasn't due for another couple of months. Hitler had his finest scientists gather together in Russia at a hospital that Stalin used for his finest soldiers. They cleared out an entire floor and had Hitler put in a special operating room. Hitler was stripped naked and put into a hospital gown. The doctors suited up in full operating gear and got shields for their faces.

"Doctor, is he gonna be okay?" Han asked.

"To be honest, I don't know" said the doctor.

"I'll do my best." He told Han.

Han left the operating room. He was obviously worried. He went to a bleak waiting room. There he found Stalin and Nikolai. They were embraced. They were just as worried for Hitler. They heard shouts and screams from the operating room. They could tell it was not going well for Hitler.

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Nikolai asked Stalin quietly.

"I'm not entirely sure." Stalin said worried.

They waited in that room for hours listening to the harsh screams of Hitler. Han sat there torturously. Finally he couldn't take it. He left the Hospital and went for a short walk.

Back in the operation room, Hitler was lying on a hospital bed. His hole was streching open. White and black goop was leaking from it. The nurses kept having to take shifts. They were all getting sick. They were using an ungodly amount of paper towels to clean the goop up. It was the worst thing anybody in that room had ever seen.

"I think see the head!" shouted the doctor.

A big black bubble came out of the hole. It burst sending a wave of hot diasaporic tar everywhere in the room. The doctors. scientists and nurses were all covered in a stinky mess. Most of them freaked out and started vomitting and leaving. The room was chaos. Screams from everybody were heard by Nikolai and Stalin. The main doctor wasn't phased. He grabbed a paper towel and whiped the shield on his face off. A head was popping out of the hole. The doctor checked it. It had dark black skin. It was blacker than the puss.

"Push, Hitler, push!" The doctor shouted.

"It hurts really bad!" He whined.

Hitler pushed with all his might. The baby opened it's eyes. They were bloodshot red. The insanely black creature climbed out of the pussy like a burning british tank was a short lanky creature. It sat there hunched over dripping with puss. It was skinny and boney. It had wirey hair and a long saggy package that dragged on the ground. It growled and stared at a scientist harshly. It then rushed the scientist. It jumped on top of him and pushed him to the ground. The scientist stared at it in horror.

"Please, no! Don't hurt me!" He begged.

The creature grabbed the scientist's nose and pulled it off. He began to chew on it and drool black liquid all over the floor. The scientist screamed in horror as the creature squelled with joy. His cock went erect really insanely fast. Like, shit man. It was scary. It was thick and round, but instead of a normal tip, it had a deadly sharp point. He started fucking holes into the scientist's chest. Chunks of scientist flew all over the room. He did so for a few minutes before he came blood all over the face of the dead scientist. Hitler witnessed the whole thing.

"Oh my." He said in shock.

"MAMA!" The creature exclaimed with joy.

It curled up and layed next to Hitler. Hitler looked at it for a few seconds and then hugged it. He sat with it for a few minutes. He sat there until the doctor came back. He got Hitler a wheel chair and brought him out to the waiting room. Han was back.

"Our child has been born. I think it's a boy." Hitler said

In pure excitement, Han grabbed the baby and started crying.

"He's so amazing. What should we call him?" Han asked.

"We'll call him, Donald Trump Hitler Goldberg." Hitler said proudly.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Jar

Hitler and Han returned to Stalin's house the next day. Hitler was stable very quickly. Surprisingly, the hole was perfectly healed in a matter of hours. His pelvis was still pretty damaged so he was in a wheelchair. He sat down in the chair holding little Donnie in his arms. He could tell from his now angelic face that they were gonna have a good life. It was weird, but Donnie's skin had changed to a regular caucasian tan. His hair was a gorgeous silky blond. It was very long for a baby his age. Han wheeled Hitler and Donnie into the living room. There they found Stalin and Nikolai waiting for them on the couch eating some vanilla-cum ice cream.

"Oh good! I'm glad everything went okay." Stalin said cheerfully.

"It wasn't easy." Hitler said fatigued.

"I'm just glad that everything is okay. I'm amazed at how that thing works. I mean, it's pretty much just a vagina that spits out black stuff." Han said.

"That may be true." Stalin agreed

"I need to hold that baby!" Nikolai said. He approached the baby and Hitler gave Donnie to Nikolai. Instantly, Donnie woke up and let out a blood curdling scream. His skin turned black instantly and he shat black goo through his diaper. He jumped down and kicked Nikolai in the shin. Nikolai fell to his knees. Donnie ripped his diaper off and his big black cock went erect. He looked Nikolai dead in the eye and came into his face. Nikolai screamed because the black cum was slightly acidic. He impaled Nikolai with his rod and jumped out the window. Stalin called in some of his soldiers and medics.

"YOU NEED TO TEACH THAT FUCKING KID SOME MANNERS!" Stalin screamed.

"HE'S ONLY A DAY OLD YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Hitler screamed at Stalin.

"I'M GONNA FIND THAT BASTARD!" Stalin screamed in panic. He grabbed a shotgun from the wall and ran out the door.

"HAN! YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Hitler yelled at Han.

"I have an idea!" Han said. His plan was simple. "Babe, stand up." Han commanded Hitler.

"Pull down your pants. I'm gonna need some of your sauce." Han told Hitler. Hitler was confused, but he complied. Hitler pulled his pants down. Han grabbed a jar and put it on the mouth of the hole. Hitler squeezed his legs and clinched it between his knees. Han went behind him and put his member into the V.I.P. basement. He thrusted in and out. Hitler's ass was still raw from the birth. Blood shot out in his ass with every pump. Han grabbed Hitler's balls and started swinging them like a lasso. He accidently let them slip. He swung Hitler's balls at the floor. Hitler screamed. They swelled instantly. They were like a purple sack of two potatoes.

"I am so sorry babe. I just got too into it!" Han said with much embarrassment.

"It's fine" Hitler wheezed. "I think I'm almost done anyway." Just then, Hitler came. He shot black sauce out of his hole. It filled the jar like factory machine filling a bottle of ketchup. It was full to the brim with sauce. Han capped it. He ran to the door.

"I'll be back!" Han yelled. "I'll save our child. What a fucked up situation they were in.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Dickless

Han followed the trail of black shit. He held the jar closely to his chest. He ran the fastest he'd ever run in his life. He came to a forest after a while. It was a dark tall and ominous forest. The trail of hot ooze was still there though. As he approached he heard Stalin yelling. He knew that this was his chance. He snuck up behind him. Donald was in the trees. Hopping back and forth between branches quickly. He was dodging bullets from Stalin's shotgun.

"You motherfucker! Get over here!" Stalin screamed in rage. He pulled the trigger and narrowly missed Donald's feet. Han decided to attack. He went behind Stalin with the open jar. He held Stalin's mouth open and poured it in. Stalin gurgled and spat it out. He started vomiting violently. He fell to the ground.

"You fucking kike!" He yelled. He started spazzing on the ground. He was in intense pain. Blood leaked from his mouth.

"Donnie! Come to papa!" Han called out. Donnie climbed down a tree and approached Stalin. He looked at him fiercely.

"What the fuck are you gonna do to me you little monster!" Stalin yelled. Donnie smiled, tore Stalin's pants off and got a firm grip of his dick. He started jacking him off. Faster and faster he pumped. It got to ludicrous speeds. Stalin's dick started getting friction burns. He screamed in pain and attempted to stop Donald. He couldn't though. The child was too strong. Finally as Stalin was about to cum blood, Donald ripped his cock straight off. Stalin let out and intense cry. Donnie grabbed the shotgun and shot into the air until it was empty. He then pressed the hot barrel against the wound. He shoved the severed dick into the front of the shotgun and dropped it on Stalin. Han sat there and watched in horror. He couldn't believe his eyes. Donnie jumped into his arms. Han ran back to Stalin's house.

"Adolf! Grab all of your men! We need to get out of here now. I don't think Germany and Russia are allies anymore!" Han panicked.

"What happened?" Hitler asked.

"I can explain later." Han told him. "We have to get out of here now."

They grabbed the leftover cum ice cream and went to the airstrip where their plane was and flew away back to Germany. Han explained to Hitler what happened.

"How are we gonna deal with him?" Hitler asked Han.

"I don't know. It's not going to be easy." Han answered. They came up with a plan to hold Donnie. They were to have a new house constructed. This house would be entirely underground. It would be 3 levels. The bottom was to be dedicated to holding and raising Donnie, the middle was for Han and Hitler and the top was for defense. It was going to be like a prison.

"Maybe we could put the jews to work!" Hitler said.

"Well, slavery is a little cruel. What if they don't know how to build?" Han asked.

"No silly, they won't be building. We can burn them and fuel the power plant!" Hitler Giggled.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Han laughed. They planned over two bowls of cum sundaes. That night on the back of the plane, balls in hand, Han made a promise to Hitler. He promised to keep Donnie safe if it was the last thing he did. He didn't know how true that statement would become. Han was a man of his word.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Great Pumpkin

Before all of the spear-cocked tar children and four-way homosexual fuck trains, on one cold and dark October night, something whorrifying happened in the chill and quiet home of Han and Hitler. It was their first Halloween and their first year of dating. The couple decided that they needed to celebrate Halloween somehow. Hitler had the biggest pumpkin in Germany shipped to the house. The Pumpkin was massive. It weighed 700 pounds and took up most of the kitchen. They were going to do something special with it. Han pulled out a knife from the kitchen drawer. He stuck it in the top of the pumpkin and started to remove the top. As he did this, Hitler stripped all of his clothes. His long sack hit the floor with a thud. He got onto his hands and knees. Han finished carving the top of the pumpkin off and reached inside. He reached inside of the pumpkin and pulled out a handful of guts. He walked over to Hitler and started stuffing the Nazi hole. Several pounds of stuffing went into the hole until he couldn't fit any more inside him. Next, Han started to stuff Hitler's butthole. Hitler's ass was stuffed until he bled.

Han tore his clothes off and started fucking Hitler with both of his hands. Blood, cum, hate tar, poop and pumpkin guts were making wet thuds against the ground. Hitler started screaming with joy and pain. Han came again and again until he couldn't any more. Hitler started to gut the pumpkin more while Han rested. Hitler pulled guts out of the pumpkin and collected them in a massive bowl. Seeds and guts collected in the bowl until the pumpkin was finally empty. Hitler called Han back into the room and they began on making the sexiest pumpkin they could. Han carved holes into it about 3 inches in diameter all over the over-sized squash. They continued this process for until every angle could be reached by Han's now incredibly hard dick. Hitler got inside the pumpkin. Han bound his hands and feet and put a blindfold on him. Next, he started shoveling the guts back into the pumpkin. Seeds and pumpkin strings covered Hitler entirely.

Han started vigorously sticking his dick into the holes. He poked around looking for anything to put his homeless cock into. He kept finding Hitler with his dick, but not the right parts of him. He got a little frustrated, but finally found him. He found, from what he could tell was Hitler's mouth and started pumping into it. With every thrust pumpkin juices poured out the holes. Han got off of the pumpkin for a second. He marked the hole with a quick swipe of his dick. He went into the cabinets and found his favorite beerstein. It had rainbows and winged dicks flying everywhere on it. He went back to the pumpkin and started to catch the juice in it. He kept going until he filled it. He left it on the floor. He kept going until climaxed into Hitler's now raw mouth. They both groaned loudly. Han went over to the counter and started to make coffee. He gathered all of the stuff. Cinnamon, coffee grounds, cream, sugar and nutmeg. He started brewing the coffee. Hitler emerged from the cocoon of nazi poon and pumpkin. He wrapped his wet arms around Hans cold body and started kissing his neck. Slowly and provocatively Hitler whispered into Han's ear:

"That was a lot of work for a pumpkin cum latte."


End file.
